मह क व य
by Fr58
Summary: बस अपन ख द आत क क ल ए एक ब र कह न ल ख .


Dave and Millie met at a bar where the young actors and actresses of the National Youth Theatre hung out in the late 90s. He was walking into the bar and she was singing jazz. There was attraction between them but due to misunderstanding, they fell apart, never having a relationship beyond friendship.

In 2006 he met a singer, Susan, singing jazz at a theatre and soon after married her. When she was pregnant with their first child, Wendy, in 2009, Dave met Millie again when they filmed a Henry James adaptation, _Daisy Miller_. Their characters, Daisy Miller and Frederick Winterbourne, never got together, and it was heavily implied at the end that Daisy would die.

In late 2009 Dave and Millie auditioned for roles in a period drama series, "_Highclere Park_". They got their parts, Charles Martin and Catherine Martin. The drama turned out to be a hit in both the UK and the US.

In early 2012 while filming the third series of Highclere Park, Dave said in an interview that he got really frustrated of his character's story line in series 2, filming series 3 was so trying for him and he hoped he could move on away from Highclere after series 3. This articles led to a countless number of other reporting he would leave, starting from March to the very end of 2012. Fandom was prepared for months before the series premiere in September that his character might die, though it was unlikely that Julie, the drama's creator and writer, would risk her characters' happiness since she did not know if there would be a series 4 at the time she wrote series 3 finale. In August, Dave, Susan and their children, two-year-old Wendy and new-born Andrew, went to New York City for Dave to be in a play at Broadway. This was again a James adaptation, The Wings of the Dove, in which Dave played the Londoner Merton Densher befriending the American heiress Milly Theale, who was played by an Oscar-nominated American actress. This was hoped to be a way for him to more opportunities in the US.

A few people, including some actors in Highclere, knew that there was attraction between Dave and Millie when filming series 3. To save his marriage, Dave intended to leave the drama to avoid her, while conveniently pursuing other projects (he even did not do any promotion for series 3 with Millie, which had been something they did a lot together the year before with series 2). In early 2013, he filmed episode 1 of series 4, allowing his character to leave England to the Continent. However he returned to film the series finale in September.

After the series 4 finale in Christmas 2013 there was a hiatus on whether there would be a fifth series. It was then decided that the fifth, and last series would come back in autumn 2015. Dave and Susan divorced in summer 2014, quite a while before he filmed series 5 in early 2015. He and Millie did a lot of promotion for the last series in summer and autumn 2014 and got together in winter of the same year. They had a spring wedding in 2016 and got an Emmy each in September of the same year while waiting for the birth of their first child. On December 15th 2016, baby William, who was named after his mother's favorite author Wordsworth, was born, sharing her birthday.

* * *

I wrote this on December 22nd 2012 (never trust the published date of FFN, I edited my fifty-year-old fic and changed it to the least popular language to bury this under 10,000 feet of dust so no one will read this). Yesterday the trailer in Norway really made December 21st the M/M-ayan apocalypse. I'm just too numb now. If you read this and don't understand a word, ignore it. If you read this and recognize the characters, ignore this too. I just want to write a crack fic and publish it and want it to be never read. Ridiculous, I know. Please remember that this is not intended to offend/ insult/ wish anything ill to "Dave" and "Susan". After all, they are public figures, and I am allowed to make parody of them.

* * *

Today is March 1st, more than two months after the "Christmas Special of Doom". At first I felt numb, and then incredibly sad; but I think I accept the ending now. I'm not excited to watch S4 this September, but I kind of look forward to it. Well, time heals all wounds.

Obviously the story above can never ever be true, so I wrote an alternative ending. Again, I never mean to offend/ insult/ wish anything ill to "Dave" and "Susan". I just hope that true love conquers all, like it did to "Charles" and "Catherine Martin".

Below is the alternative ending.

* * *

A few people, including some actors in Highclere, knew that there was attraction between Dave and Millie when filming series 3. To save his marriage, Dave intended to leave the drama to avoid her, while conveniently pursuing other projects (he even did not do any promotion for series 3 with Millie, which had been something they did a lot together the year before with series 2).

At series 3 finale, which aired on Christmas 2012, Charles Martin died. Millie's performance was critically acclaimed in Series 4 in 2013. Dave divorced his wife in autumn that year, ending their four-year marriage. He engaged to Millie in January 2014 and had a spring wedding short after, just like their characters in Highclere. In September Millie won an Emmy for her performance in Series 4 while waiting for the birth of their first son.


End file.
